Life without You
by umbreonblue
Summary: AU. If the chance encounter never happened, and they still met years later.


Otori Itsuki, musical actor, has gotten famous over the years. However, he still doesn't have a girlfriend, even at his age.

One rainy day, while walking through a park, he spots a brunet with emerald eyes all alone, sitting on a swing, headphones on. Curious, he steps closer to the brunet, who was only a few feet away, when he hears the brunet singing.

Listening to the beautiful singing, he sees white wings from the brunet's back, a few feathers flying. He's awed by the sight.

After the song was over, the brunet takes off his headphones and sighs. It was then that he noticed Otori, looking at each other. The brunet blushed, then got up and ran away, leaving Otori blinking in astonishment. Otori went off too, albeit a bit confused.

Smiling when he got home, 'I found someone very interesting. His singing and those wings of his,' Otori sighs dreamily, 'Beautiful. He's very cute too. But,' Otori frowns, 'Why was he alone in the rain like that? And why did he run away?'

He shakes his head, 'I'll see if he's there tomorrow, and ask him then.' With that, he goes to bed.

* * *

The next day, Otori went back to that park, but didn't see the brunet anywhere. After a week of waiting, and no sign of the brunet anywhere, he gave up and tried to forget about him. Otori never did forget though.

It was only a month later that he saw the brunet again. This time, in a café.

* * *

Otori was ordering a coffee when he spotted the brunet sitting next to a window with a cup of orange juice. After getting his coffee, he puts on his best smile, and asks, "May I sit here?"

The brunet blinks, looks at him, eyes widening a bit, then nods, "Sure." Otori happily sits down.

The brunet blinked at him, curious. Otori simply smiled, "Why'd you run away from me before?"

Startled by the question, the brunet answers, "I-I didn't think you'd remember…"

"Of course I would. You've been on my mind for about a month now," Otori says as he sees the brunet blush slightly, "Now, tell me."

Said brunet meekly says, "I panicked. I didn't expect to see anyone there, or for anyone to hear me, so I ran."

Otori nods in understanding, "Your singing is beautiful though. You shouldn't keep that just to yourself."

Brunet blushes, "Um… thanks, but…" Otori smiles at this, patting the boy's head, "It's OK if you don't want to. Sorry for being pushy."

Otori moves his hand away as the brunet shakes his head, "N-no. It's OK." …. "I'm Otori Itsuki. You?" Otori asks.

"Hoshitani Yuta," the brunet smiles embarrassingly. "Hoshitani," Otori says with fondness in his eyes, making Hoshitani blush. "Otori… I should get going." Hoshitani says as he gets up.

"I'll see you again sometime?" Otori asks as he sees Hoshitani's back. Hoshitani pauses, then turns around and smiles, "We'll see." Otori smiles back as Hoshitani leaves. After the door closes, Otori sighs, 'That smile of his is so brilliant. I want him to smile more. Plus, he reminds me of a puppy… A very cute puppy.'

Otori leaves soon after, wondering where he'll encounter Hoshitani Yuta next.

* * *

As for Hoshitani…

He sighs, 'Otori Itsuki, huh… A musical actor… I shouldn't meet with him too much. It could end his career if he's seen with me. But… ' He puts a hand to his chest, 'What is this **longing** I'm feeling? Do I like him?' He shakes his head, 'No. **Impossible**. We barely know each other. If he keeps finding me, and talking to me, I might… fall for him. No. It's better if I disappear from his life soon.' Hoshitani sighs again, 'Ah~. I'm _so lonely_ I could die.'

* * *

The next time they saw each other was a few weeks later.

Hoshitani sees Otori dancing in the rain one day, eyes widening at how beautiful the dancing is, seeing black wings from his back and feathers flying. When the dance was over, Hoshitani silently runs off, Otori turning his head towards his direction, seeing Hoshitani leave. Otori smiles, knowing that they would meet again soon enough.

'That dance… was beautiful, but… my heart…' Hoshitani holds his hand to his chest, feeling his own fast heartbeat, 'I can't describe this feeling… Otori… took my breath away.' He shakes his head, 'I shouldn't meet him for a while. I don't think I could take seeing him again.'

* * *

Unfortunately for Hoshitani, they met again and again unexpectedly. It almost seemed like Otori was stalking him or something. As Hoshitani runs, Otori follows. They talk, Otori trying to get to know the other better while Hoshitani just shies away. Eventually, Hoshitani gives in, tired of having to run away all the time, agreeing to dinner with Otori, Otori smiling at him, to which Hoshitani blushes.

'This is a date, isn't it?!' is what Hoshitani thinks to himself as he sits across a smirking Otori in a restaurant. Ergo, it's a family restaurant, but even so. After ordering, there's a silence that neither of them can seem to break.

When their orders arrive, they prayed and dug in. Hoshitani was very happy with his hamburger curry and orange juice, Otori happy just to see Hoshitani happy.

After their meal, they ordered dessert, orange cheesecake, of which Hoshitani was excited to try. But, first things first. "Why are you appearing everywhere I go lately? Are you stalking me?" Hoshitani asks suspiciously. Otori blinks, smiling sheepishly, "Of course not~. We just meet up by coincidence." Hoshitani's skeptical, not buying any of it, "Uh huh… Sure."

Before anything else was said, the cheesecake arrived. Seeing Hoshitani's sparkling eyes, Otori smiles as he uses a fork to try and feed Hoshitani a piece of cheesecake, "Say ah." Hoshitani blushes, shaking his head. Raising an eyebrow, Otori slyly says, "Oh, if you don't want it, I guess I'll just eat it all myself-" Suddenly, Hoshitani takes the bite from his fork, eyes glaring at him to try and do it, then hums at the taste of the cheesecake. Otori snorts, doing it again and again, getting the same response from Hoshitani, only with less glaring and more humming at the taste.

Once the cake was all gone, Hoshitani just has to ask, "Is this a date?" Otori smiles, "It's whatever you want it to be." Hoshitani pouts, "Why'd you ask me out to dinner then?" Otori retaliates, "Why'd you say yes?" Hoshitani is silent as his mind scrambles to find an answer. As he did, Otori notices a crumb of cheesecake on the corner of Hoshitani's lips. Not one to waste an opportunity, Otori uses his finger to get the crumb and licks it into his mouth, "Delicious." Hoshitani blushed heavily, speechless as Otori smirks.

"Um… why are you so interested in me?" Hoshitani shyly asks, still blushing from before. Otori contemplates for a moment then smiles, "Well… you're kind, pure, selfless, and sing beautifully. But, you have a hidden side no one ever sees, and the mysteriousness of it intrigues me." Hoshitani looks down at the table, embarrassed as Otori continues, "You remind me of a puppy. An adorable and hilarious puppy." Hoshitani pouts at the puppy comment as he ends it off, "Also, you remind me of myself. I can't help but be drawn to you."

Hoshirani looks up and sees Otori smiling softly and fondly at him. It made him blush even more. He looks away, getting his bearings before saying, "Otori… I've been alone for longer than you think. My only solstice is music. If anyone takes that away from me…" he sighs, "I wouldn't know what to do. I'm hiding a lot of things, if only because no one bothers to ask. I was **fine** alone. Then, **_you_ ** showed up and changed everything. I feel loneliness ten fold whenever you leave me. Not to mention that I worry about your career and about what my presence can do to it if anyone finds out. Even so, I find myself drawn to you and I don't know why. It's so confusing and conflicting." Otori frowns at this, worried. Hoshitani smiles bravely, "But, I just want to know one thing."

Otori asks, "What is it?" Hoshitani asks, "Do you like me?" Otori blinks then smiles, "Of course I do. I really like you, Hoshitani." Otori pays for their meal, and drags Hoshitani off into a corner, secluded and where no one will find them.

Otori pulls Hoshitani in by the collar, stopping an inch from his lips, "Tell me if you dislike this," he whispers before leaning in to press his lips to Hoshitani's. Hoshitani's eyes widened in shock, but slowly closed, giving in. Parting, they look at each other, both a bit flushed, but longing in their eyes.

Hoshitani pulls Otori into another quick kiss. Otori smiles, "Guess you like it." Hoshitani nods as Otori leans in for another kiss, which Hoshitani allows. "Ne, since we already had our first date, can we go on a second?" Hoshitani asks. Otori smiles, "Of course. I already planned it in advance." To that, Hoshitani raises an eyebrow, "Heh~ You already planned it out?" Otori nods, "I promise it'll be fun." Hoshitani smiles, "OK." To Otori, that smile was adorable enough to warrant another kiss.

After a few months of dating, the two are very happy, even if they have to keep the mere fact that they're dating a secret from the public, at Hoshitani's insistence. However, Otori did introduce Hoshitani to Hiragi, Akatsuki, Sazanami, Yuzuriha, and Haruto. … Let's just say that it could've been worse.

Even so, after a few years of dating, Otori finally asked Hoshitani to marry him. Of course, Hoshitani said, "Yes! What took you so long?" And then they kissed, happily ever after.

* * *

Bonus:

It was the day that Otori introduces Hoshitani to his friends. Nervous, Hoshitani tries to hide behind Otori, but to no avail. He gets dragged into a café by his boyfriend.

When Otori introduced everyone, it was silent. For about ten seconds. Then, Yuzuriha cooed at Hoshitani like a mother-hen, Akatsuki glaring at him, and Sazanami trying to keep everyone calm. As for Hiragi… well… he just pushed up his glasses, then casually threatened Hoshitani that if he breaks his brother's heart, he'll pay. Sweat-dropping, Hoshitani nods in understanding, then looks to Otori and Haruto, who're laughing at the chaos.

Sighing, Hoshitani puts his headphones on, and sings loudly enough for them to hear. The sound of his voice enough to soothe everyone into silence. Taking off the headphones, he hears Hiragi say, "That was beautiful." The others were shocked as Hiragi would usually never say such a thing. "Thanks," Hoshitani smiles, and the others are blinded by the light radiating from it.

"Otori, have you been giving them a hard time?" Hoshitani asks. Otori smiles sheepishly, "No~." Sighing again, Hoshitani crosses his arms, "If you don't shape up and try to understand them, you're sleeping on the couch." Frozen for a moment, Otori blinks, then apologizes profusely. Watching this happen, they others are thinking this: 'He is _**so**_ whipped.'

After a while Hoshitani forgave him, and whispered in Otori's ear about his reward for good behavior. Perking up at this, Otori smiles, and agrees. Haruto raises an eyebrow, "What did you tell him?" Hoshitani smiles, "You don't want to know." They all just nod slowly at that statement, accepting it.

When they went home, Hoshitani ended up fitting in with the group, especially Haruto and Hiragi, and had a great time, to which Otori smiles. Otori decides to collect on his reward, and carries his boyfriend to bed bridal style to whisper sweet nothings in his ear, and… other things behind closed doors.


End file.
